


Family Breakfast

by Madam_Sunflower



Series: 🌕 Rise of The Guardians/Guardians of Childhood 🌕 [4]
Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: BAMF Sanderson Mansnoozie, Big brother Bunny, Breakfast, Breakfast Food, Brotherly E. Aster Bunnymund, Canon, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Family Bonding, Family Breakfast, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family time, Fatherly Nicholas St. North, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Food, Found Family, Gen, Happy, Happy Family, Home Sweet Home, Mama Tooth, Motherly Toothiana, One Big Happy Family, Papa North, Parental Nicholas St. North, Parental Toothiana (Guardians of Childhood), Post-Canon, Something Happy, Sweet, Sweet and Happy, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uncle Sanderson Mansnoozie, Uncle Sandy, Unconventional Families, chosen family, family love, guardians as a family, something sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: Jack let a groan leave him as he tried to block out the sound of the silver dinner bell that hung beside his door.He pulled the pillow tighter over his head as the sound only seemed to get louder for the immortal fourteen-year-old who was still trying to sleep.-Just a sweet fanfiction with all of the Guardians acting like a family and eating breakfast together!
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund & Jack Frost, E. Aster Bunnymund & Jack Frost & Nicholas St. North & Sanderson Mansnoozie & Toothiana, E. Aster Bunnymund & Nicholas St. North, E. Aster Bunnymund & Sanderson Mansnoozie, E. Aster Bunnymund & Toothiana, E. Aster Bunnymund & Tsar Lunar Lunanoff X | The Man in The Moon, Jack Frost & Nicholas St. North, Jack Frost & Sanderson Mansnoozie, Jack Frost & Toothiana, Jack Frost & Tsar Lunar Lunanoff X | The Man in the Moon, Nicholas St. North & Sanderson Mansnoozie, Nicholas St. North & Toothiana, Nicholas St. North & Tsar Lunar Lunanoff X | The Man in The Moon, Nicholas St. North/Toothiana, Sanderson Mansnoozie & Toothiana, Sanderson Mansnoozie & Tsar Lunar Lunanoff X | The Man in the Moon, Toothiana & Tsar Lunar Lunanoff X | The Man in The Moon
Series: 🌕 Rise of The Guardians/Guardians of Childhood 🌕 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692424
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Family Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for the cookie dough pancakes from my boyfriend and his dad. 
> 
> His dad used to make cookie dough pancakes all the time when he was younger not like the ones I've put in the story though lol. His Dad still makes cookie dough pancakes but only on really special occasions such as Easter, Christmas, and Birthdays!
> 
> That's a thing that his dad and my daddy have in common so you can imagine on these occasions I have pancakes for breakfast and for dinner lol! 
> 
> I love my boyfriend and his family but my Daddy's pancakes are still the best lol!
> 
> Prior to the release of the movie, most articles referenced the 29 March interview with William Joyce in Entertainment Weekly, stating that Jack is 14. Which honestly makes this movie even sadder! So yeah!
> 
> So because of what William Joyce said we will be making Jack fourteen!
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Jack let a groan leave him as he tried to block out the sound of the silver dinner bell that hung beside his door. He pulled the pillow tighter over his head as the sound only seemed to get louder for the immortal fourteen-year-old who was still trying to sleep.

Jack knew he should get up or else someone would come in and get him since the other Guardians were early risers. He groaned once again at this thought filled his mind making him pull the pillow tighter to block out the still ringing bell. Jack knew he was a Guardian, but he was always still a kid and kids hated getting up early.

So Jack stayed in his bed with his head sandwiched between two pillows as he stayed wrapped in his blankets like a burrito. For a moment he thought about who would come and get him this time, it had become somewhat of a tradition that Jack would be pulled from the bed either by one of his fellow Guardians or by one of the Yetis.

“Moon, please let it be, Sandy,” Jack begged as he buried his face farther into this pillow. Sandy would usually take one look at Jack and then create either a cloud or bunk bed over him to where he could sleep too. Which left both of them a few more minutes of asleep until someone came and got the both of them.

Jack was somewhat disappointed though when instead of Sandy’s gentle knocking he was met with loud, steady hits against the door.

“North,” Jack said to himself with grown as he carefully reached forehead and tried to hold on to something just like he did when anyone besides Sandy would come and get him.

“Jack, come, it is time to get up,” North called out as he opened Jack’s door and walked into the winter spirit’s room laughing a little as he looked at the Guardian of Fun who was curled up in many blankets. “Jack,” He called again pressing his hands against his hips as he looked at the boy he saw as his son.

“Jack, isn’t here right now please leave a message at the door,” Jack groaned from his pile of pillows and covers not wanting to move from where he was.

“Well, If Jack isn’t here he will miss, famous chocolate chip cookie dough stuffed pancakes,” North called out as he turned back towards the door. 

North knew that that would get Jack out of bed since it wasn’t often that those pancakes were made but twice every month. The reason for that was because it was extremely unhealthy and was tooth-rottenly sweet, much to Tooth’s annoyance even though she ate one or two when they had them.

North was soon proven right when he heard blankets hit the floor and then a slight weight on his back.

“Cookie dough pancakes?” Jack asked from where he was clinging to North’s back causing the man to laugh with a warm smile, it was always good to see Jack act his true age.

“Yes, I am the one that made them this morning so they are very large,” North said with a nod as he started to walk closing Jack’s bedroom door as he felt the young winter spirit crawl up his back like a Spider-Monkey until he was clinging to North’s upper back and looking over his shoulder.

“With bacon?” Jack asked with enormous blue eyes peering at North who gave his usual hearty laugh.

“Of course,” North laughed as he turned the corner at the end of the hall. “As well as fried ham, sausage, fried eggs, fruit, alongside toast and jam,” He said as he turned his head to look at Jack who was still clinging to his back.

“Yes,” Jack said, doing a little fist bump before letting out a small yelp as he nearly slipped off of North’s back. Not wanting to walk Jack quickly gripped tighter to North with wide eyes blushing and glaring at his father figure as North tried to hide his chuckle.

“Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy are already at the table waiting for us,” North said as he walked down the stairs so they could head to the dining room that was on the second floor.

As Jack had learned when he first moved in that the workshop was about five sections. 

The first two floors were for business, those two floors were where North’s office was and where both the globe room, meeting room, and ballroom were. Those two floors were also where all the toy making happened. The third floor was where the yetis lived and took their downtime. 

Finally, the final two floors were where North and now Jack lived alongside Tooth sometimes; the two floors had been converted into what was basically just a large two-story home. In the upstairs half, there was a library that Jack loved to spend his time in, North’s private office, then there were the bedrooms and bathrooms. In the downstairs, there was a living room, a dining room, a kitchen, another library, and a room that was somewhat a sunroom that let others look out over the beautiful snow-covered landscape without being in the cold.

Jack had honestly been surprised when he learned all of this, but at the same time, he had been excited since he had been trying to get into the pole for years but the closest he had ever gotten was being able to get into a library where the window had been left open. When had first gotten here after the battle with Pitch he had asked all kinds of questions which North and the Yetis were happy to answer.

The Elves were the last residents of the pole, which according to North that the Elves just did their own thing when it came to where they stayed, which made a lot of sense after Jack had seen how the Elves acted. 

“I’ve got him,” North said pulling Jack from his thoughts which let him notice that they were now standing at the entrance of the dining room where the large circular table was sat in the middle of the dining room covered in food.

“And you carried him, Mate?” Bunny asked, teasingly with a laugh, he laughed a little more as he watched the young Guardian of Fun stick his tongue out at him over North’s shoulder before dropping down to the ground.

“Don’t be jealous, Kangaroo,” Jack said, as he walked out from behind his father figure with his arms crossed. “You’ve been carried by, North too,” He teased reminding Bunny of the time he had passed out in the sleigh when North had let Jack drive them all back to the pole one day.

“You’re never driving again while I’m in that death contraption,” Bunny grumbled half-heartedly as he looked back at his breakfast and began to eat once more.

“Will see about that,” Jack said as he walked over to take his seat next to the Pooka and next to North. He was sitting across from Tooth in a way while both North and Bunny sat across from Sandy.

Jack waved to the dream weaver who waved back happily at the sight of the young Guardian who was still in the blue, cotton pajamas that he had worn to bed last night.

Jack watched as Sandy made a few images above his head; the first was a crescent moon, then a bed, then a picture of Jack with Z’s over his head, and finally a thumbs up alongside a checkmark.

“Yeah, I slept pretty well,” Jack said with a smile as he looked at the Guardian of Dreams. “What about you?” He asked already knowing the answer and without missing a beat Sandy proved him right as he nodded enthusiastically. “That’s good to know,” He said with a bright smile as he pulled out his chair to take a seat next to Bunny, enjoying the fact that he could understand Sandy just like the others could now.

Jack’s eyes widened with joy at the sight of how big the pancakes were and how much cookie dough was stuffed in them. He started to place the pancakes on his plate alongside a few pieces of bacon alongside a fried egg or two.

“Good morning, Sweet Tooth,” Tooth said as she came up behind the boy she saw as her son and wrapped her arms around him kissing the top of his white hair as she did so.

“Morning, Tooth,” Jack said, to the Guardian of Memories who he saw as his mother. He leaned back into her hug and placed his arms around her own doing his best to hug her back.

After a few seconds Tooth pulled back from their hug before placing a bowl of fruit and a large glass of milk down in front of him. Jack stifled a laugh at this but only smiled and nodded as he saw the Queen of The Fairies give him a look, telling him to eat the fruit and drink the milk. Jack knew that he would be able to eat if not all then most of the food that he had in front of him. Sprits, the Guardians especially, could eat a good bit and though they didn’t really need to eat, it was always helped them stay strong.

A second or two later North took a seat next to him and Tooth, filling up his own plate while the others began to take small bites of their own food.

As they each began to eat Jack noticed not for the first time how he had somewhat the same breakfast as everyone. His breakfast was mostly similar to North’s breakfast and Sandy’s breakfast do to all the meat, the milk, and the large stack of pancakes on their plates. Like Tooth’s breakfast, he only had bacon which she did too, and just like Tooth, he had eggs. Like Bunny and Tooth though he had a bowl of fruit, unlike he and Tooth Bunny didn’t have eggs and he didn’t eat a lot of meat which left the Pooka with the overly unhealthy pancakes and the bowl of fruit.

Jack had always found this slightly funny how he ate so much like every one of them but he never said anything about it since it was nothing too important to mention.

As North finished gathering his food on his plate, they all began to eat their food and began to talk.

The talk like always was about many different things, what the believers were up to, what they were doing for that day, what were some of the strategic plans to get things down. It was always like this when they had breakfast together, which Jack loved and the other Guardians could tell. The elder Guardians loved it just as much as their youngest member did.

It was nice to have a family breakfast with one another again after all the years and they each knew that they had Jack to thank for that.


End file.
